Untitled
by Aiolos
Summary: Song Fic sobre Hinamori y Hitsugaya tras la traición de Aizen


**"Untitled"**

_I open my eyes I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light_

Lentamente abre los ojos. La luz de una lámpara, en la cabecera de la cama, le ciega tras tanto tiempo - ¿días, semanas?, no lo recuerda – sin utilizarlos. Esa desorientada. No sabe donde está. Examina su cuerpo y descubre las vendas. Recorren todo su torso, aplastándole los pequeños pechos. Levanta su mano y lentamente recorre el vendaje preguntándose a que se debe.

_  
I can't remember how I can't remember why I'm lying here tonight  
_

_  
_De repente se hace la luz en su mente. Las imágenes van regresando y, lentamente, va recordando todos los sucesos de la traición. En realidad doble traición. Sufrida por si misma – la de Aizen - y por la persona a la que más importa – la suya propia a Shiro -. No puede creer que fuese tan estúpida. Pero, ¿quién iba a pensar que Aizen sería capaz de atravesarla con su espada de esa manera? Pero, ¿cómo pudo desconfiar de Shiro?, que siempre está a su lado para protegerla.

_And I can't stand the pain And I can't make it go away No I can't stand the pain_

_  
_Alza sus pequeñas manos y se restriega los ojos marrones, brillantes por tantas lágrimas derramadas – de odio, ira, dolor, reproche -, que corren por sus mejillas.

El dolor la corroe por dentro. Intenta pararlo pero no puede. Se enrolla en torno a su alma impidiéndole casi respirar. Mientras, sus lágrimas siguen surgiendo.

_  
How could this happen to me I made my mistakes I've got no where to run The night goes on As I'm fading away_

Sus pasos resuenan por toda la estancia. No puede parar quieto. Se siente como una fiera enjaulada. En cierto sentido así es. Los de la División 4 le tienen prohibido salir de la habitación. Aún esta débil. Al darse la vuelta para comenzar de nuevo el recorrido por la pequeña habitación, el dolor lacerante le recorre todo el cuerpo, inmovilizándolo y obligándole a sentarse. El dolor le recuerda sus errores. Y los reproches vuelven a surgir. No comprende como fue tan estúpido. Como calló tan fácilmente en su juego. El juego de Aizen e Ichimaru. Lo engañaron. Al menos le queda el consuelo de que con Gin acertó. ¡Vaya consuelo! se dice. El tiempo pasa y él no puede salir de aquí. Todos los días pregunta por Hinamori. La respuesta siempre es la misma. No despierta aún. Es entonces cuando más se culpa.

_  
I'm sick of this life I just wanna scream How could this happen to me  
_

No puede soportarlo. Porqué he sobrevivido, se dice. Estaría mejor muerta. Se siente estúpida. Un grito agónico lucha por salir de su garganta pero se ahoga antes de hacerlo por el llanto, que de nuevo acude para estrujarla hasta dejarla agotada y hacer que se duerma, para evadirse del dolor.

_  
Everybody's screaming I try to make a sound but no one hears me I'm slipping off the edge I'm hanging by a thread I wanna start this over again  
_

Vuelve a despertarse. En ese momento hay alguien más con ella. Esa persona se levanta y mirándola incrédula, se dala vuelta y sale de la habitación. Cuando vuelve, lo hace acompañada por muchos más. Todos se congratulan de su despertar. Se acercan a la cama, la cogen de las manos y con ojos brillantes la miran sin decir nada. Son sus compañeros, sin palabras ante la alegría de ver a su Fukutaicho bien de nuevo. Pero ella no está bien. Por dentro grita, se stremece de pesar y dolor. Intenta decir algo, que la dejen en paz, que no se merece todo eso. Mas nada sale de su boca, y aunque lo hiciera, se da cuenta de que no la escucharían. Con cada momento se acerca más al precipicio de la locura. Se siente colgando de un hilo, tan endeble que la más mínima brisa lo hará deshilacharse y dejarla caer. No puede aguantarlo más. Las lágrimas brotan de nuevo. Quiere olvidar, pero sabe que no podrá nunca. Todos se van, dejándola a solas con su dolor.

_  
So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered And I can't explain what happened And I can't erase the things that I've done No I can't_

_  
_Tendido en la cama se estremece. Todo lo que desea es que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes. Volver a un tiempo en que nada importaba. Solo el estar con ella. Compartir su felicidad. Pero todo eso se ha perdido ya. Ya nada puede borrar lo que ha pasado. No cree poder recobrar la confianza de Momo. Él es el culpable de todo. Por no darse cuenta de nada. Por no entender lo que de verdad estaba pasando. Ya no hay vuelta a atrás. Solo queda ir hacia ella e intentar que al menos llegue a perdonarle el no haberla salvado. Todas las cosas que se ha repetido incansablemente durante todos estos días de convalecencia vuelven a su mente, y con ellas todos esos sentimientos que le atormentan. Los miedos, la locura, la rabia, la impotencia,…las lágrimas.

_  
How could this happen to me I made my mistakes I've got no where to run The night goes on As I'm fading away I'm sick of this life I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me  
_

Y finalmente, se encuentran de nuevo. Dos figuras solitarias en medio de una enorme extensión de ondulante hierba. Juntas, casi rozándose. Pero no se miran. Aún no están preparados. Aún recorren la culpa, el dolor y la vergüenza sus almas. Pero pronto tendrán que aceptar lo que hicieron. Lo que no pudieron hacer. Sus errores y sus aciertos. Tendrán que aceptar que ya nada será igual y comenzar desde cero, para llegar a ser algo que sea mejor aún. A perdonarse y aceptarse como son ahora. A reparar las heridas de sus almas y continuar. Olvidar la amargura de la traición y disfrutar de la pasión y el amor que todavía pueden recuperar.

Sin darse cuenta, sus dedos se buscan y se entrelazan. Parece que aquí también esta parando de llover.


End file.
